


back dimples and birthmarks

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smut, if you can call it that, if you squint your eyes you can see smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: every time junmyeon undresses chanyeol notices something new and adorable about his body





	back dimples and birthmarks

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy

The third time Chanyeol had seen Junmyeon undress, he had immediately noticed a small birthmark on his right shoulder. He had thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen, well besides Junmyeon in general. 

Everything Junmyeon did and was, was absolutely adorable to Chanyeol. So naturally he took no time in pointing it out and touching it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, Junmyeon standing in front of him in front of the mirror. He was trying on different shirts because they were going to Chanyeol's best friends house. This was Junmyeon's first time meeting Baekhyun and he was nervous. Especially after Chanyeol had explained that they had been best friends since diapers. 

Chanyeol reached out his pointer finger and softly traced the little birthmark. He felt Junmyeon shiver underneath his touch and he smiled at that. He still couldn't get over how ticklish his boyfriend was, it was actually ridiculous. He looked past Junmyeon and into the mirror, and he could see Junmyeon trying to stifle his laughter, his cheeks were coloring a peach color, and he gorgeous. He traced over the mark again, and then quickly brought his hands to tickle at Junmyeon's sides. 

Junmyeon hunched over and started laughing uncontrollably, his sides were probably where he was most ticklish. Chanyeol grabbed Junmyeon by the hips and brought him to sit on his lap. He placed his head on Junmyeon's right shoulder and gave it a soft kiss. 

"I know you're nervous baby, but don't worry, he's gonna love you."

Junmyeon looked into the mirror at Chanyeol, "How do you know Yeol? What if he hates me? Or thinks I'm not good enough for you?"

Chanyeol hugged Junmyeon tighter to him, "He'll love you because I love you. And also because you're charming, and beautiful, and kind, and perfect and I don't see why anyone wouldn't love you."

~

Around the fifth time Chanyeol had seen Junmyeon undress. He noticed that Junmyeon had tiny (almost unnoticeable) back dimples. 

This was one of those times that Chanyeol really looked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon was bent over taking off his pants, and Chanyeol just happened to look. 

Not many people knew this, but Chanyeol had a thing for back dimples. He had always thought they were sexy, but on Junmyeon, wow. They were sexy and cute. 

How can he get any more perfect, Chanyeol thought to himself. Junmyeon couldn't be real, because how did Chanyeol even deserve to get someone as beautiful as him. 

Junmyeon turned around and gave Chanyeol's body a once over. He was laying in his side looking at Junmyeon. 

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you? I don't deserve you." Junmyeon looked at him with adoration. 

If only Junmyeon knew he was thinking the same thing.

~

Chanyeol always seemed to notice these things at the weirdest moments. His eyes seemed to find this particular birthmark when Junmyeon was on top of him, bouncing up and down. 

It was no secret that Junmyeon had an amazing ass, it wasn't too big, and it was toned, and whenever they had sex Chanyeol loved to look at it and touch it.

So really it's surprising that he had just noticed the little birthmark on Junmyeon's right cheek. 

Chanyeol threw his head back and groaned even louder. It just couldn't be true that Junmyeon was this sexy. It just couldn't.

Spurred on by the moans and groans that Chanyeol was letting out, Junmyeon started riding him even faster. Chanyeol put his hands on Junmyeon's hips to guide him, and bring him down faster. 

It wasn't long before they both came, and soon after Junmyeon pulled off of Chanyeol and flopped to his side. He laid his head on Chanyeol's chest, both of their hearts beating fast in their chests. 

Junmyeon was about to close his eyes when he spotted something near Chanyeol's belly button. He wanted to coo right then and there. Right above Chanyeol's belly button he had a small birthmark. It was so cute, and it was just another thing Junmyeon could add to his list of adorable things about Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was so short


End file.
